GilbertXReader: Awesome Friend
by PlAiDbOxErS4myBuM
Summary: You've hand enough. She just finally made you snap.And you HAD to talk to somebody.


You stormed down the driveway to your car. Your friend stood in her door way, screaming at you; hot tears streaming down her face. Slamming the door shut, you threw your key in the ignition and drove off. Stone-faced, you drove in silence except for your phone's constant buzzing.

"God damn it. What part of 'leave me alone!' do you not understand?" You asked your phone.

Pulling up to a red light, you stopped. You rest your head on the steering wheel. Home would be the first place your friend would go. She wouldn't listen and you knew it. She never did. If you ever said 'no' or disagreed she'd throw a tantrum and bring up all the things she's brought you and places she's taken you, and you'd buckle under. But this time was different. She went too far, you stood your ground, and she was not happy.

The light turned green but you still sat there, trying to figure out where to go. Listing through your friends you came to Ludwig. He was a good friend with a strong shoulder you could always cry on. His brother, Gilbert, was less than desirable but he was never around much. You turned on your turn signal and turned as the yellow light changed to red.

It was a short drive to Lidwug's house. You parked on the street and ran up to the door. Glancing in the house, you noticed the house was unusually dark with dim light illuminating from somewhere.

You knocked softly on the door, hoping you wouldn't have to wait long. After a minute, with no sign of any one coming to the door, you rang the doorbell. This time, you heard someone stumbling and running into things.

The door flew open to expose a sleepy Gilbert. He blinked as he shoved pretty pink glasses in front of his blood red eyes.

"(Y/n)? What are you doing here?" he yawned.

You wanted to answer but found yourself struck by his attire. He had on a large, white wife-beater, the straps slipping off his muscular shoulders. A pair of black, white and yellow boxers peeked out from under the shirt.

"(Y/n)?" he repeated.

"I-is Ludwig home?" You stammered, trying not to focus on his outfit.

"Nope." The sleepy boy yawned again, waking up a bit more. "He's spending the night at Feli's." 

"Oh.."your let your shoulders sink and hung your head as you turn to head back to your car.

"Wait!" He called after you. "Is something wrong?" 

You glanced over at him. He was the one you wanted to talk to but seemed generally concerned. You sighed.

"I don't want to belabor you with my problems..."

His famous smirk spread onto his face. He laughed, grabbing your wrist and pulled you back to face him.

"how can the awesome me fix your problems if you won't tell me?" Gilbert smiled at you.

Normally, you would've pushed him away but today you just weren't in the mood. You let him lead you into the house, closing the door behind you. Gilbert lead you to the kitchen and sat you down at a dark table. Flicking on the lights, he sat opposite of you and got comfortable.

"Alright."He smiled again. "Tell Dr. Weillschmidt all your problems."

Before you knew it, everything came tumbling out. All the times you were insulted by. All the time she shoved gifts down your throat. Everything you had wished she hadn't said about you. All the times she had pointed out your flaws but rejected hearing about her own. Everything you hated about her.

It all came out.

By the end you had tears streaming down your face, Gilbert's eyes never left you as you spoke, staring intently. He stayed completely focused, never once cracking a smile. You wipe your eyes in the silence after, surprised you actually told him everything.

Warm arms found their way around you, pulling you into a hug.

"Gilbert..?"

He hushed you, placing a gentle hand on the back of your head, pushing your face into his shoulder. Tears escaped your eyes, only to be absorbed by his shoulder. You snaked your arms around his waist and hugged him tightly as you continued to cry.

"She sounds like a total bitch." Gill spoke bitterly. "You need a more awesome friend." 

You sniffed and coughed out a quiet reply.

"Like you?"

You could feel a smile in his hug but you were unsure if he was actually smiling.

"Yeah like me." 

A smile crept onto your face. You pulled back, wiping your eyes for the final time.

"Thanks Gilbert." You smiled warmly.

"Anytime, (y/n)" He whispered, lightly kissing you forehead. "Anytime"


End file.
